Akatsuki Interview
by KawaiiKistune16
Summary: Akatsuki memebers get interviewed! Check it out!
1. Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Itachi

Well let's see… When I was 17 I killed I did something I totall regret….

But more on that later…Now I am in the Akatsuki Clan whom are a

group of S Class Missing-Nin Criminals in the Bingo book. Well I am

of the Uchi (stops himself)...well use to be in the Uchiha clan. (Laughs)

I have so the called famous Sharingan ability, the ability to copy

other's moves but only to a certain degree. The reason I am in the

Akatsuki and the thing I regret are connected... I graduated from the Ninja

academy at age 7 with top grades, mastered the Sharingan at age 8, became

a Chuunin at age 10, Anbu leader at age 12, wiped out my entire clan and

promoted to S-class missing nin at age 13.

The reason I killed my entire family was to test myself and to also help get the

Mengakyu Sharingan. They said to get that ability you had to kill your closest

friend but at the time I didn't. I regret killing my family now. I left Sasuke alive

so that he could be strong enough one day to defeat me and cleanse me of my

wrongdoings. Why are after demons now?? Hmm...Even I don't know the full

purpose…But I do know one thing..(smiles) I' happy Orochimaru is gone!! The

ame ass….lol. I won't be the one to reveal the identity of our leader.


	2. Hoshigaki Kisame

Hoshigaki Kisame

Hi my name is Kisame. Yes I know I look a shark…Oh well deal with it.

Well I work with Itachi almost 24/7… My favorite weapon is of course the

Samehada!! It's a shark skin sword and also drains chakra! Very useful!

Well I'm a missing-nin from the Hidded Mist Village. I was one of the Kiri no

Shinobigatana Nanajin Shu ("Seven Swordsmen of the Mist"). Things I like

hmm…. Sushi and swimming!! (smiles) All the members of the

group are like my best friends.

We may seem little bad at times but we are actually fun-loving people!

We also love to party so from time to time we throw our own little bash

at our headquarters! It's so much so fun… It's not like we chase after

demons all the time! (laughs) When I was little I wanted to be a lifeguard…

So much has changed… I like my friends and I wouldn't want

to change that even if they do annoy me sometimes…Yes I am

talking to you Deidara…

See ya…


	3. Deidara

Deidara

Well I'm a missing-nin from the Hidden Rock Village. I am became

A missing-nin when I blew up my clan's Hokage's building. He

wasn't there when it happened but he was still pretty...umm...mad...

Anyways I love art.. I like to make clay sculptures that explode.

(smiles) Soooo…much fun! Art is a bang! I remember when

I was in school….I used to put small clay bombs in people lockers!

(laughs) I also use to make people's pants explode off of them…

Those were the good old days.

Why did I join Akatsuki? Well sometimes I don't even know why

I'm in it. I like that all the members are cool and like to hanging

out whenever we aren't busy. Well I'm teamed up with Sasori... He

also seems to be an art fan as well. I have great respect for him. He is

very strong and I admire that, I mean there is no way without years and

years of training that I would be to what he does. I like being his partner

even though he can be a hard ass.


	4. Sasori

"Akasuna No Sasori" (Sasori of the Red Sand)

Well I'm a missing-nin from the Hidden Sand Village. It

was weird going back… I left the village 20 or more years ago.

I have a collection of 298 hitokugutsu ("person puppets") made

out of human bodies. I control my puppets from the inside. My

favorite puppet is Hiruko. It has a very long mechanical tail

with a poison tip. I managed to keep my youth by turning myself

into a puppet. Over my heart is a large talisman that has the

kanji (Sasori "Scorpion"). My favorite attack is the Hyakki no Soen

"Performance of a Hundred Puppets"

Even though I have a lot of puppets most of all I want ones that

are like my parents. If could then I would be really happy. I like

being in the Akatsuki clan. It is fun because everyone is unique

in their own way and talented at something. I got teamed up with

Deidara. He can be a pain at times but then he can be cool. But

some might think Deidara is a girl but she is a he alright? His art

philosophy is "art is a explosions." I'd say screw that but it's

funny. (smiles)


End file.
